leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pantheon
| date = February 2, 2010V1.0.0.72 | crdate = 12th Week | health = 30 | attack = 100 | spells = 30 | difficulty = 50 | hp = 520 (+87) | mana = 244 (+34) | damage = 51 (+3) | range = 150 | armor = 21 (+4) | magicresist = 31 (+1) | healthregen = 7.4 (+0.65) | manaregen = 4.35 (+0.25) | critical = 2% (+0.5) | attackspeed = .625 (+0.022) | dodge = 0 | speed = 330 }} Pantheon The Artisan of War is a Champion in League of Legends.Pantheon Profile Page at the Official Web Page Background Far above the clouds on Mount Gargantuan resides a stalwart tribe of people known as the Stanpar who still revere combat and war as penultimate art forms. They remember the Runewars of Runeterra and know that the League of Legends can only repress the rising tides of violence for so long. Each member of the tribe is bred to be a disciplined and vicious warrior, preferring to battle soldiers of either the Noxian or Demacian armies only when outnumbered at least ten to one. Stanpar warriors are trained not only to be as lethal with their bare hands as the most capable martial artists, but also to fiercely wield the many relic-weapons of the tribe. Such treasures have been handed down from generation to generation, and have harnessed the mystical nature of Runeterra in their very cores. These relic-weapons are among the most dangerous in existence – and it comes as no surprise that they have found their way to the League of Legends in the hands of Pantheon. This stone-faced warrior is a paragon of his people, his very existence an anthem of exultation to the art of combat. Pantheon found it insulting that the people of Valoran would install an organization to replace war, complete with so-called champions, without including the Stanpar. Gathering the blessings of his tribe and armed with the relics of his ancestors, he has descended on the League to show the world a true warrior. He cares not who he fights, cares nothing for the pageantry or prestige of a League champion, but lives only for the austere glory of battle. As long as Pantheon breathes, he thirsts for another foe to vanquish.Exclusive: ZAM's First Look at Pantheon Development :Since Singed joined the League of Legends, there has been a decided dearth of champions with extremely large shields. Luckily, Pantheon is coming to help prevent this extremely important demographic from becoming marginalized.Champion Sneak Peak: Pantheon Abilities Secondary Abilities CertainDeath.jpg|Certain Death Strategy *Using quickly followed by can devastate your enemies. *Using frequently in a battle, along with attack speed items can help defensively by charging . *Using to assist your allies across the map can quickly turn the tides of battle, putting your allies at an advantage. * can be combined with other ultimates such as , and to deliver devastating damage. *Having and as summoner spells, along with as your first skill, make for an extremely effective First Blood combination when in a side lane with a partner. Those summoner spells also provide 2 crucial escape mechanisms. Quotes Upon Selection *''"They are privileged to die at my feet!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"Honor compels me!"'' *''"I know my path."'' *''"Do not provoke me."'' *''"My spear is restless."'' *''"They disgrace the art of war!"'' *''"Consider it done."'' *''"They will not enjoy this!"'' *''"Onward!"'' *''"They will know war."'' Taunt *''"Getting kicked into a well is the least of your worries!"'' Joke *''"My profession...! You know, now that I think of it, I've always wanted to be a baker."'' *''"Yes, a baker." (Spoken when you perform his joke again after he says the above line.)'' Trivia *Initially his page description said "This is SPARTA!!!!!", a reference to the movie "300.". *The name of Pantheon's people, the Stanpar, is an anagram of "Spartan." *Pantheon's taunt is a reference to the movie "300," when King Leonidas kicks a Persian messenger into a well. *Pantheon's joke is also a reference to the movie "300," when King Leonidas asks his Spartan soldiers what their profession is. *Pantheon's Ruthless skin is a reference to He-Man cartoon. Skins Pantheon OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Skin Pantheon MyrmidonSkin.jpg|Myrmidon Skin Pantheon RuthlessSkin.jpg|Ruthless Skin References